


All or Nothing

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (will add more tags as i think of them), M/M, SMUT HAPPENS LIKE STRAIGHT AWAY SO BEWARE, UFC au, really bad write up of fights, ryan is a fan that turns into a lot more, toonz is a mma fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: The number one UFC champion is in town, and Ryan can't keep his eyes (and hands) off of him.





	All or Nothing

The loud cheering of sweaty middle aged men surrounding the ring rang through his ears as he walked down the aisles. The aggression and pure masculinity in the atmosphere was all of a sudden overwhelming to him, as he hadn’t quite experienced this sort of ambience since he left the Navy, and even then this sort of aggression from other middle aged men grossed him out. Spilt beer was all over the stairs he was walking down, knocked over popcorn buckets and chip packets were strewn across most of the floor, forcing him to walk carefully down to his place. 

“Sir, are you Ryan Edwards?” An official came up to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. A nod of the head and his arm was being grabbed by the elbow, the official pulling him towards an empty VIP box. A smirk crossed his face; he had the whole area to himself to watch his favourite UFC champion, CaRtOoNz, fight. The VIP pass let him have this, and it also let him go into CaRtOoNz’ change rooms after the fight. 

Oh how he couldn’t wait for that. 

He sat down just as the lights went dim and the music started to get louder, signalling that the major fight was going to start. Ryan tentatively looked around and saw what he came to see. The noises around him became soft and fuzzy as he focused all his attention on the man whom he’d had only seen on TV and on the posters on his wall.

CaRtOoNz. 

Ryan stared at the man who walked out towards the ring, noticing how his eyes scanned the crowd and eventually landed on him. He smirked and winked at Ryan before entering the ring, much to the latter's surprise, and Ryan could feel the camera trained on him, yet he was too full of shock to notice, or care. Ryan could only wish he was hearing the commentators comments right now. 

CaRtOoNz pulled off his thin robe and tossed it to the side, flexing his arms for the camera before turning to the crowd who cheered loudly. Ryan could feel small beads of sweat trickle down his back underneath his shirt and he knew his heart rate had accelerated to a hundred miles an hour. He watched as the spotlight on CaRtOoNz’ muscles showcased the dips and curves of his biceps, and his eyes travelled down the fighter’s body, examining all available areas on his body. 

Ryan couldn’t wait to get his hands on that body. 

~

After the fight was over -CaRtOoNz had won, of course- Ryan was whisked out of the VIP box and was lead to the fighter’s change room. The man was buzzing with anticipation as the security guard knocked on the door, and had the breath knocked out of him when the fighter himself opened the door.

“The VIP guy is here. Remember that you need to leave for the hotel in thirty minutes, so don’t fuck around.” The guard warned before turning and walking away. Ryan was starstruck; eyeing off those glistening muscles as his idol stood there smirking.

“My eyes are up here, buddy,” CaRtOoNz grinned, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Ryan took a few slow seconds to make eye contact with the man in front of him as he wanted to admire his muscles for as long as possible. “Wow, I’ve never met someone so starstruck.” 

Ryan blushed lightly as the fighter grinned cheekily. “S-Sorry CaRtOoNz, I just..”

“Call me Luke,” Luke insisted. “No need to apologise, I don’t work hard on these babies for nothing.”

Luke flexed his biceps and Ryan bit the inside of his gums, trying to hold it all together. It wasn’t until Luke moved out of the way and gave Ryan a wink did he move. The fighter closed the door and turned around, walking towards Ryan until he was flush against the wall. 

“I saw you admiring my babies, and I saw you nearly nut when I flexed them. Do you like when I do this?” Luke flexed his right arm and Ryan couldn’t do this anymore. He launched himself at the bigger man; placing a hand on the back of his neck and roughly pressed their lips together, whilst the other hand was placed on Luke’s right arm. 

Luke smirked and quickly took control of the situation as he brought his hands slowly down Ryan’s body before placing them on his ass, lifting up the shorter man with ease and pressing him against the wall hard. Ryan let out a small whimper as Luke broke the kiss and began biting down his neck, leaving small marks on the tan skin. 

“W-We have thirty minutes,” Ryan trailed off as he closed his eyes, the feeling of Luke’s lips on his sweet spot making his thoughts drift away. He heard Luke scoff but felt him grin against his skin, continuing to work on marking his neck. 

“That’s plenty of time,” Luke smirked and dropped Ryan to his feet, hands working to quickly unbuckle the shorter man’s belt. Ryan’s breathing was erratic as his head spun. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him, not that he was complaining either. 

“R-Ryan,” he managed. Luke undid Ryan’s pants and cupped his bulge before stopping. 

“What was that?” 

“Ryan. My name.” The man was cut off by his own sharp intake of breath as Luke squeezed his erection. 

“Ah, good, something to say when I fill you up.” Ryan moaned at the words and nearly came right then and there. His hands went to the hem of Luke’s tight shirt and pulled it up, running his hands flat along the fighter’s torso as he did so and mentally replicating how his fingers felt against the curves of Luke’s skin. 

The shirt was thrown off to the side and Ryan could barely breathe as he stared at the man in front of him. Luke smirked and pushed Ryan’s pants and boxers all the way down to his ankles, turning the brunette around to face the wall and grabbing the cheeks with both hands firmly. He not so subtly pushed his erection flush against Ryan’s ass as he brought his fingers up to the latter’s mouth who took the thick fingers in his mouth greedily, swirling his tongue around and moaning softly as he felt more thick fingers wrap around his dick. 

“You slut,” Luke whispered as he pumped Ryan’s erection quickly, receiving sweet, sweet moans in return. Luke smirked as he felt Ryan push back onto his own, clothed bulge, and pulled away from the shorter man who stayed put against the wall. The bearded man pulled his tracksuit pants down just enough to allow his dick to spring up and slap against his stomach, giving himself a few pumps whilst pushing two fingers into Ryan’s hole. 

“Fucking shit-” Ryan gasped at the sensation. “We don’t have time for this bullshit.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You want me to just stick it in? Ryan, look at me.” Luke reached up and forced Ryan’s head down to look at his penis, and smirked when Ryan’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. “Yeah, that’s right. You need prep. I don’t care how many times you’ve been fucked.” 

Ryan whimpered and nodded, staring at the 8-inch weapon that Luke possessed, but quickly turned to a moan when Luke reached that sweet spot deep inside him. The feeling of the thick fingers was something Ryan hadn’t felt in a long time, and it turned him into a moaning mess as he fucked himself back onto them. A third finger was pushed into his hole, stretching it wider as he moaned into his arm which was against the wall. 

Luke pumped himself and removed his fingers from Ryan’s hole, spitting on his hand and lathering his dick with his saliva before pushing Ryan up against the wall. Ryan moaned at the use of force and bit his lip hard when he felt Luke push into him, and tried not to think about the pain of his ass being torn apart by the penis that invaded his walls. Luke pushed in until he was balls deep and waited for a few seconds, feeling Ryan clench over and over again to get used to the feeling.

Luke grabbed a fistful of Ryan’s hair and pulled his head back. “You ready, slut? I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll be limping out of here like a bitch.” 

Ryan could only nod his head as Luke let his hair go before immediately pulling out and thrusting in hard, Ryan’s head falling onto the wall in front of him. The fast, balls-deep thrusts made Ryan feel euphoric, and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room. Ryan soon felt a hand wrap around his throat and waist, lifting him up so he was hovering above the ground, and the grunts made from the man behind him sounded angelic. Luke’s hands were magic and Ryan couldn’t care less that his air supply was limited.

This is the best sex he’s ever had in his life.

Loud moans from both men filled the room as Luke focussed entirely on thrusting into Ryan’s ass, who moaned loudly when Luke hit that sweet spot. The quick, rough penetration of Ryan’s prostate brought the man undone as he came against the wall, moaning as loud as he could whilst choking for air as Luke quickened his pace, feeling his own orgasm building up inside him. 

“F-Fuck, Ryan you-” Luke stuttered out as he thrust balls-deep into Ryan and filled him up, letting go of his neck and dropping him to the floor softly. Luke nuzzled his face into Ryan’s neck as they stood there, both breathing heavily as they tried to come down from their highs. 

Luke slid out of Ryan and held onto the latters hips to steady him as he swayed slightly on his feet. He grabbed a small towel that was placed on the couch a few feet away and began to clean the two of them up, running his hand through Ryan’s hair slowly. 

“You okay?” Ryan turned around and nodded and bent down slowly to pull up his boxers and pants, trying not to wince at the pain in his lower back. “You sure?” 

Ryan responded by grabbing the taller man by the back of the neck and kissing him firmly as he ran one hand down to the strong, muscular bicep that had choked him just minutes before and squeezed it, implanting the way it felt in his brain. “I’m sure.” 

Luke grinned and stayed close to Ryan, standing still and letting him touch his muscles. “Hey, gives your phone.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone, handing it to the fighter before returning his hands to the arms that were still on display. He watched as Luke pressed a few buttons and smile before reaching around to slip his phone back into his pocket, but leaving his hands on his butt. 

“My number. I’ll be back in Chicago for the championships in a few weeks. Hit me up and I’ll get you in,” Luke winked and smiled as Ryan’s mouth dropped open. 

The number one UFC fighter gave him his number. 

The loud knocking on the door made them jump apart and quickly fix themselves as Luke walked to the other side of the room. 

“Luke, it’s time to- What’s the VIP guy still doing here?” Luke’s manager, Brandon, walked in but stopped when he spotted Ryan, raising his eyebrow at Luke. 

“He had half an hour with me. Is that time up? I wasn’t counting,” Luke spoke and looked at Ryan, winking as the latter ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix it up. 

“It’s been ten minutes over. We need to get you back to the hotel before midnight, otherwise they won’t let you in,” the manager huffed. “So hurry up and say goodbye.” 

Luke rolled his eyes and nodded, and as soon as the door was closed after his manager he walked back over to Ryan and brought him into a heated kiss which was over before it began. Ryan pouted and Luke laughed, ruffling up the shorter man’s hair before stepping back. 

“I’ll be seeing you very soon.”

Ryan couldn’t wait.

~

The few weeks in between Luke’s next visit to Chicago, Ryan’s phone was silent. He had received no texts from the fighter -not that he had expected any- and started to think that maybe this was a waste of time, so when his phone started ringing unexpectedly whilst watching a movie, he was quite confused. The name shown on the caller ID made his heartbeat accelerate.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Ryan! It’s Luke, how’s it going?” Luke sounded cheery over the phone, and Ryan smiled. 

“Not bad, yourself?” 

“Well, I’m back in Chicago so I’m great,” Luke laughed. “What are you doing right now? Wanna come visit me in my hotel room?” 

Ryan rolled his eyes as he heard the smirk in Luke’s voice. “Sure, why not. It was getting kinda lonely here anyway.” He smiled wider when he heard Luke cheer from the other end of the line. 

“Great! I’ll text you what hotel I’m at and what floor and all that. Just walk on in and you should be fine.” Luke couldn’t get rid of the smile on his face. It had been way too long since he had seen Ryan. 

“I- Okay!” Ryan didn’t know how to feel, so when Luke hung up on him and sent the address of the hotel he sprang up from the couch and got dressed. 

He wasn’t going to leave his favourite fighter hanging.

~

Ryan parked his car around the corner from the entrance of the hotel and walked around, eyes widening when he saw the amount of paparazzi surrounding the doors. The security guards were trying to keep them from entering the building; pushing them back if they got too close. Ryan wearily walked up to the doors and walked through to the elevator calmly, pressing the button of Luke’s floor and watching as the flashes of the cameras went crazy from outside. 

He reached the hotel room and knocked, taking a few deep breaths as he waited outside. Once again he couldn’t believe he was doing this; meeting with his idol that he had only fantasised about for the second time. Fingers clicking in front of his face brought him out of his daydreaming and he quickly snapped out of it, and the smirk on the fighter’s face made him blush. 

“You look a bit busy there, should I come back later?” Luke leant against the doorframe and the smirk on his face grew.

“No, no, sorry. I was just thinking,” Ryan smiled and looked up at his idol. “You wanted me for something?” 

The smirk only grew on Luke’s face as he grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door and pulling the shorter man into his chest. Ryan’s breath hitched as he was backed into the wall, and all he could do was stare at the beauty that trapped him there. Hands were placed on his hips and lips were placed on his neck, his eyes fluttered closed as he relished in the attention he was being given.

Ryan’s hands found their way to Luke’s biceps as he was lifted off the ground, pinned to the wall by the hunk of muscle he adored. Wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist, Ryan lifted one of Luke’s arms and nuzzled his face into the bicep, and Luke understood what he wanted. He flexed his arm and watched as Ryan closed his eyes and placed his head in the crook of Luke’s arm; his head now fully surrounded by the big, strong muscles he loved so much. 

The sounds emitted from Ryan made Luke smirk. He felt as though he didn't even need to get his dick out to make the shorter man orgasm, and that kind of power over him made him grin. Luke placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder before moving both hands to his waist, picking him up and walking towards the bedroom, placing firm kisses all over his neck. Placing the brunette on the bed and leaning over him, Luke grinned and leant down to whisper into Ryan's ear.

“Let me properly show you what it's like to be fucked by me.” 

~ 

A constant vibration of Luke’s phone forced the man to wake from his sleep, opening his eyes to a head full of hair. He smiled softly and closed his eyes once more, recalling the many rounds of sex that had occurred in the last 12 hours. 

He reopened his eyes and twisted his torso to reach the phone, reading through the texts he'd been receiving from his manager, screaming at him to check Twitter. Frowning, Luke opened the app and was bombarded with thousands, if not millions, of notifications that all contained the same photos. 

Clicking on one tweet, Luke’s eyes widened as he realised what he was looking at. Paparazzi had figured out what room and floor he was on, climbed to the roof of the next building and took photos of him and Ryan. Luke nearly raged at the major invasion of privacy he'd received, but it took everything in him to calm himself down as to not wake Ryan, who was already stirring slightly in his arms. 

He placed his phone back down and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man next to him, hoping to fall back asleep once he got comfortable to avoid this mess. Unfortunately, Ryan began stirring in his arms just as he got comfortable, and he hoped that it wasn’t because of the loud, angry shouting he now heard from outside the hotel. Ryan rubbed his eyes and looked up at Luke, who was already looking down at him, and blushed before frowning. 

“Do you hear that?” Ryan sat up and looked towards the window, which was covered with blinds. He thought he could hear chanting of some kind, and his inner detective wanted to find out. 

“No? C’mon, lay down and go back to sleep,” Luke mumbled into Ryan’s ear as he tried to coerce him to lay back down. 

“Luke, you’re shitting me if you can’t hear that,” Ryan huffed and pushed the blankets off of him as he went over towards the window. The fighter quickly followed him and hugged him from behind, picking him up and twirling him away from the window before he could open the blinds. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke whispered as he set Ryan back down on the bed, crawling on top of him and pressing their lips together firmly as the TV on the wall suddenly turned on. Luke payed no mind to it, but Ryan pushed him off as he was interested in what was being shown. 

‘Raunchy pictures have emerged of number one UFC fighter CaRtOoNz, who is seen in these pictures pinning another unknown man to the wall. These images, which seem to have been taken from across the street from the hotel he is staying at, have spread like wildfire across the internet last night and have sent fans into a frenzy! Who is CaRtOoNz’s lover? I’m Ke-’

A shaky hand was pointing towards the TV screen as the images went blank, and the pair just sat there in a stunned silence. Ryan’s breathing became erratic as the destructive thoughts entered his mind, and nothing Luke was saying was helping. 

‘Well done, Ryan. You’ve ruined Luke’s career forever. Now he’s gonna lose all of his fans and sponsors all because of you. You should never have met up with him yesterday, this could have been prevented. You’re so naive to think this could work, he’s famous and you’re a nobody. You’re such a fuck-’

Lips pressed firmly onto his own pulled Ryan out of his thoughts and distracted him for a few seconds before he finally gained the strength to push Luke away. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to control his breathing and he flinched away from Luke’s touches.

“C’mon, Ryan, don’t let them get to you like this,” Luke whispered as he watched his lover tear himself down from the inside. “What they say doesn’t matter. You do.” 

“Your career is over, Luke! You’re going to lose everything because of me, don’t you get that? No fans, no sponsorships, no money. Fuck, I’m such an idiot,” Ryan rambled, and Luke was genuinely worried. 

“None of this is your fault-”

“Did you see those pictures?! Those are the pictures that are going to be in the media for the next few months, no matter how many titles you win. Everything will come back to those pictures of us.” Ryan brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, swaying back and forth lightly in an attempt to get his thoughts in check. 

“Do you want me to go down there and sort shit out? Because I will,” Luke stood up from the bed and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on. “Ryan, this was neither of our fault. Our privacy got completely disrespected last night all because some fuckboy wanted a raise. Don’t.. Don’t feel responsible for this.” 

“Why does it feel like it is?” Ryan whispered and closed his eyes. Luke decided in that moment that he would go down to the front of the hotel and sort things out so Ryan could have some alone time to gather his thoughts. Luke quickly threw on some clothes and left the room after kissing Ryan’s temple tenderly, much to the latter’s surprise. 

Ryan was left on the king sized bed with his thoughts, which to many would seem like a bad idea. He sat there for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, when he heard the door open. He quickly covered himself whilst caught up in his thoughts, only coming back to his senses when fingers were clicked in front of his face. 

“So you’re the faggot that caused all this?” Ryan looked up at Luke’s manager, Brandon, in surprise. Never in his short acquaintance with Luke did he ever see the guy, but now he felt extremely intimidated. 

“Excuse me?” Ryan blinked and watched as the manager walked closer to the bed, but not too close as he seemed disgusted by the naked man. 

“You’ve just ruined Luke’s career. How do you feel about that, Mr. Number-One-Fan?” Brandon scowled. “Hope you enjoyed your time together, because now it’s time to leave.” 

Ryan slowly pulled the blankets up to cover more of himself as he listened to Brandon talk, feeling as though arguing back wasn’t the best option. He knew deep down inside that any downfall Luke experiences from here on out will indefinitely be his fault, and he wouldn’t wish that upon anyone. 

“I hate to break it to you, but Luke’s never gonna love you. I mean honestly, look at yourself,” the manager scoffed and watched as Ryan slowly broke down in front of him. “Get out of his life before you ruin it even more.” 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll go, just.. just leave so I can get dressed,” Ryan cried out, his voice failing him as he finished his sentence. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched Brandon exit the room, throwing the blanket off of his body and slightly limping around in search of his clothes. As he got dressed, the room door reopened and Ryan closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with Luke’s manager anymore. “I said I was leaving, so fuck off.” 

“Ryan..” Luke’s voice spoke softly as he stood in the doorway. Going down to explain the situation to the fans outside the hotel didn’t go too well, as the fans began throwing tomatoes and other pieces of rubbish at him, so he had to quickly duck back inside the safety of the hotel. Ryan slowly turned to face Luke and the latter finally saw the tears falling, and quickly moved towards the shorter man, only to be stopped when he put his hand up. 

“Don’t.. Don’t bother,” Ryan sniffled, putting on his jacket. “I am so sorry I caused all this. I’m so sorry.” 

Luke watched as Ryan broke down into sobs, wanting nothing more than to wrap the shorter man in his arms and hold him. “Ryan, please don’t go.” 

“I have to! Don’t you understand? This was all a mistake and now it’s going to cost you your career all because of this.. thing between us. It should have never happened,” Ryan’s voice trailed off. “I’m sorry. I-I need to go.” 

Luke’s voice got caught in his throat as he tried to prevent Ryan from leaving, tears forming in his own eyes as his favourite man walked out of the hotel room. Falling onto the bed, Luke put his head in his hands and tried to recollect himself and his thoughts, trying to think of a way to fix all of this. 

He would start by winning the championship.

~

Ryan managed to get to his car without being noticed, asking the hotel manager if he could use a back door to leave. Once in his car, he sat there for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts and wiping away any loose tears on his cheeks before starting the engine and moving off only to realise he had to stop at the corner of the hotel entrance. 

Many people noticed the car and the person inside it and ran towards the vehicle full of rage. Ryan’s eyes widened as he saw the large group of people run towards him and quickly locked the car doors and took off, disobeying a handful of road rules to escape. With his heart thumping in his chest and hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, he drove home, not noticing the cars behind him that were following him the entire way. 

Thoughts running wild in his head, he parked outside of his house and looked around him finding the many cars that stopped in the middle of the road. His eyes widened as people piled out of the cars and started rushing towards him, shaking their fists and yelling obscenities that Ryan had never heard of before. With his mind catching up to his conscience, Ryan turned and ran towards his front door, frantically pulling out the keys and opening it before quickly rushing inside, making sure it was completely locked as he pulled the security chain into its locked position. 

Ryan was now in survival mode; running around his house to make sure doors and windows were locked, and that his dog Buddy was safe inside. He managed to push his couch up against his front door and with Buddy barking alongside him, he managed to push a small cupboard in front of the back door and slid down the wood to sit on the floor for a brief moment. Keeping Buddy by his side he pulled out his cellphone and called the cops, jumping to his feet and walking around the house to make sure everything was still secure. 

Speaking to the operator on the end of the line, Ryan shakily explained the situation surrounding his house and pleaded to the operator to help him in any way possible. Peeking out of his front window, Ryan quickly moved to the side as a brick shattered through the glass, sending shards everywhere as he ducked for cover. 

“Please hurry the fuck up!” He shouted to the operator over the phone as he picked up Buddy and ran to his bathroom, locking the door and taking deep breaths. Sirens in the distance calmed him, but the sounds of more glass shattering and people entering his home made him feel like his whole world was crumbling. 

He wasn’t even safe in his own home. 

All he could do was hold onto Buddy and pray. 

~

Luke had his own battles to face, both physically and mentally. For one, he had a championship to win but he also had to be in complete control of his emotions as he tried not to think of Ryan leading up to the fight. He knew that his opponents would use the previous day's events against him in the trash talk, trying to make him weak mentally. 

He wouldn’t let that happen.

He peeked out to look at the crowd which looked almost empty due to most tickets being bought before what happened, and Luke shouldn’t have been surprised when the booing started when he walked out to the ring. He took deep breaths as he maintained focus, drowning out the negativity from the crowd as he de-robed and entered the ring, sticking his guard into his mouth. 

His opponent, The Destructor, smirked as he stared down the bearded man, walking to the centre of the ring where the fighters touched gloves. 

“Stupid faggot, you’re going down in every sense of the word,” he smirked as watched as anger flooded through Luke’s eyes. “Prepare to suffer a loss, not that it’ll affect your already spiralling career.” 

Luke threw the first punch, knocking The Destructor to the ground. Standing over him, Luke continued his attack until the referee stepped in to allow his opponent to stand, who immediately started his offence against him. Throwing his arms up in a block, Luke moved swiftly to follow all advancements of The Destructor. Not being fast enough his opponent managed to hit him on the nose and stomach multiple times, making blood slowly drip down his nostrils and land on his top lip. 

The Destructor did not stop. 

“CaRtOoNz has been KO’d! Would you believe it? The number one champion has been knocked out of the championship in round one!” 

Luke laid on the ground for a good five minutes, blood pouring out of his head and his body slowly becoming bruised. He wanted to move, but he couldn’t. 

The next thing he knew was that he was being wheeled into the back of an ambulance.

Then he passed out. 

~

Ryan had been taken into police protection once the raging crowd had been dispersed from inside his house and on his front yard, the chief of police reassuring him that any damage or stolen items would be fixed and replaced. Ryan held onto Buddy as he walked out of his trashed house, noticing broken picture frames and vases, as well as his TV was gone, his couch was shredded and his kitchen was stripped of food. 

He got into the police car and carefully set Buddy down beside him, the old dog curling up into a small ball at his thigh. His phone started buzzing and he looked down at the caller ID, frowning as it read ‘Luke <3’.

He swiped to answer the call without thinking twice, staying silent as a different voice spoke into his ear. 

“Hello? Hello? Fuck, whatever I can tell that you’re listening to this so I’ll just talk. Luke got fucked pretty badly in his fight and got knocked out, and I reckon he’d like you there when he woke up. Get down to the hospital soon. He’s in room 125.” 

Ryan dropped the phone into his lap after the man on the other end hung up and rubbed his face, wiping away tears he didn’t know had fallen. Car doors opened and closed as officers got into the vehicle, and Ryan looked at the driver through the rear view mirror.

“Can you take me to the hospital, please?” 

“Sir-”

“Please. Please I need to see someone.” 

The officer in the driver’s seat nodded. He knew all too well who Ryan wanted to see, and he’d be damned if he prevented that reunion from happening.

“Yes sir.” 

The car started and the car made its way towards the hospital, and Ryan could only close his eyes and hope that Luke wasn’t in a bad state like the man on the phone said he was.

~

Running into the hospital and signing in as a visitor, Ryan quickly made his way to room 125 and stopped to catch his breath. His feelings were a jumbled mess at that moment; feeling distraught as he thought about Luke and his career, but also terrified of that fact that he has no home to go to.

He rubbed his face as he leant against the wall outside of Luke’s room and ran through every possible relaxation technique he could think of. The last thing he wanted was to become a patient himself due to cardiac arrest.

Pushing himself off the wall Ryan took a deep breath before entering the room and his heart sank once again. 

Luke’s nose was covered in heavy bandaging and a few stitched up lacerations on his face were pink against the pale skin. His torso was covered by the thin hospital blanket, but Ryan could see the formation of multiple bruises on Luke’s chest and arms. He couldn't see any injuries that were under the blanket, but he knew that there must be a few bruises or lacerations hidden. 

The injured man fluttered his eyes open as he felt someone's presence in the room and looked up straight into Ryan’s eyes, flushing light pink when the heart monitor sped up. 

“You came?” His throat scratched as he spoke.

“Of course I did. Someone rang me and told me what happened and where you were and holy shit, Luke, you got fucked.” Ryan stepped closer to the hospital bed and did another once over of Luke's injuries. 

“Tell me about it,” Luke mumbled. “Got distracted. Lost the fight. Probably my rank too.” 

“You're honestly thinking about your rank right now? Look at yourself!” Ryan huffed. “Your first thought should be ‘I need to get better’, not ‘Oh fuck my rank is gonna drop’!” 

Luke watched as Ryan avoided eye contact with him, a smile creeping onto his face. Ryan cared for him as a person and not just a martial arts machine. He hadn’t had someone like that in a long time. 

“Are you okay?” Luke asked, remembering the situation they were in. He never got the chance to ask Ryan how he felt about everything, and the man's answer made him fill with regret. 

“Your fans.. they're batshit crazy,” Ryan shook his head and mindlessly grabbed Luke's hand. “They found out where I lived and just.. trashed the place. They entered my backyard, shattered my windows, stole a bunch of shit. I grabbed my dog and hid in the bathroom.” 

Luke was speechless. 

Then he was angry. 

“Fucking assholes. How dare they? They don't have any fucking right to do that, that's illegal. How the fuck did they even find your house?” He snapped. 

Ryan rubbed his thumb against Luke's hand and looked down, shrugging his shoulders. “I think they followed me home from the hotel.” 

“Motherfuckers,” Luke hissed.

“Don't worry about them, or me for that matter. I'll be fine, so just focus on getting yourself better.” Ryan smiled softly and held onto Luke’s hand, rubbing it slowly to get the man to calm down. 

“I'll be there to help you recover. Every step of the way.” 

~

Three months of bed rest and daily bandage changes and Luke was back on his feet with Ryan right by his side. It was a wobbly start to the recovery back to full health, but it was one the pair were determined to make together. 

The first day back in the gym was a slow; mainly because Ryan wouldn’t let Luke lift anything over fifteen kilos in fear he would do more damage to his recently healed body. They went through multiple exercises the physio told them would help speed up the recovery, and soon Ryan saw the defined muscles show once again. Though they weren’t nearly as big as they were before, three months of inactivity did take a toll on them. 

“I wanna try something new today,” Luke announced as they entered the gym, huffing as they ran inside and away from the paparazzi. They had figured out that he was back to training, and went crazy when they saw Luke grab Ryan’s hand and run into the building. 

“Oh yeah? Nothing too crazy I hope. You’re still not one hundred percent.” Ryan squeezed Luke’s hand and grinned, gaining one in return as they placed their bags on the nearby bench. 

“Nah, I have a new warm up routine I wanna try, and I need your help.” Ryan felt himself being pushed down until he was lying on his back on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as the bearded man crawled on top of him and after giving him another shit eating grin, he began to do push ups. 

Ryan snickered as Luke gave him small kisses every so often and placed his own hands on Luke’s hips. “This is your new warm up?” 

Luke smiled as he went to kiss Ryan once more, only pausing in that position and whispering words against his lips. 

“You’re my motivation.” 

Ryan flushed a bright red and moved his hands to cup Luke’s face, deepening the kiss before the taller man had a chance to move away. He loved the way Luke made him feel with just a kiss. 

He felt special. 

“This is a public gym,” Luke mumbled as they moved their lips against one another. 

“Everyone knows about us already, who gives a shit?” Ryan pulled back and shrugged, referencing back to the pictures of themselves that broke the internet. 

“I like your confidence, but I got three months to make up for,” Luke grinned and with one final deep kiss, he pulled back and continued his push ups, not looking at Ryan as to not break his concentration. He wanted to keep breaking his personal best in reps in all exercises, and he’d be damned if he didn’t succeed in doing so. 

He noticed Ryan staring at his arms and smirked, standing up and pulling his man to his feet in quick succession, startling him. 

“I’ve got another thing I need your help with,” Luke mumbled and picked Ryan up and over his head despite squeaks from said man, holding him there as he starts his squats. 

“Luke what the fuck?” Ryan gasped as he tried to grab onto something so he was reassured he was stable. The soft chuckles heard from Luke made him relax slightly, but it was still uncomfortable being up in the air. “Put me down!” 

“Nah uh, baby. Gotta do my workout,” Luke smirked as he saw Ryan flush a bright red in the wall mirror. 

“This is the only time you’re using me as equipment.” 

~

Luke had reached number two rank after a full year of recovery and winning minor championships, working his way up to the major championship in Chicago that he got knocked out in.

He wanted redemption.

He needed to win this championship to regain his rightful number one rank from his rival The Destructor and show the fucker who was boss. Luckily they would only meet in the finals where Luke was hoping to kick some ass, and with Ryan watching from the stands, he knew he’d beat his opponent to a pulp. 

The final fight had arrived and both Luke and The Destructor had made it as expected favourites, only this time Luke had no weakness to be poked at. There was nothing that his opponent could say to get a head start before the fight even started, and Luke would be damned if he lost this fight again. 

Luke entered the ring and stared down his opponent, smirking when the crowd roared to life. His fans had realised that Ryan was not Luke’s downfall, but his knight in shining armour that helped their fighter back to full health. The look on The Destructor’s face as the crowd cheered was priceless as Luke put in his mouthguard and slapped his chest, pumping himself up and readying himself to take his opponent down once and for all. 

The bell rang and the fight began, Luke watched his opponent’s every move as they circled around the ring. A permanent smirk was placed on the other’s face as a look of determination and pure anger was brought onto his own as he leapt forward, landing a punch on The Destructor’s cheek. 

“You think you can beat me again?” Luke chuckled as the pair went back to circling. “Try again, fucker. It’s my turn to beat your ass.” 

“I bet you’d like that, huh, faggot.” The Destructor blocked an advance before landing punches to Luke’s stomach and cheek. “You and your little bitch boy ain’t gonna stop me from adding this belt to my collection.” 

“My bitch boy has nothing to do with your belt collection,” Luke snapped before landing two right hooks to the man’s face and a jab into his stomach, kicking him to the ground. “I do, though. Because I’ll be the one to claim the belt.” 

Any attempts of blocking made by The Destructor was futile as Luke began kicking the body on the floor before pinning him down and listening to the crowd cheer. 

“You hear that? That’s for me and not you. Feels bad, don’t it?” Luke sneered as the referee blew his whistle and ended the match, pulling Luke off his defeated opponent. Immediately Luke looked up to the stands to where Ryan was cheering and lifted his arm up high, pointing at his lover proudly and even teasing him by flexing his arm to which Ryan rolled his eyes at. 

Luke beamed as he received the belt from the official and held it up high for all to see, his smile widening as the crowd cheered for him. 

It felt good to be back where he belonged.

At the top. 

~

Luke had only just closed the door to his dressing room before a pair of arms wrapped around his sweaty torso, holding him close to their person. A grin found it’s way onto Luke’s lips as he placed his hands on his lover’s hips and lifted him into the air as his arms moved to around his neck. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Ryan whispered into Luke’s ear as he was carried over to the couch, squeaking a little as Luke plopped down. He pulled back and looked into Luke’s eyes with so much love that it was overwhelming. 

“Yeah?” Luke ran his hands along Ryan’s sides, slipping them underneath his shirt. 

“Yeah, he wasn’t even much of a fight! You totally owned his ass, and the crowd loved it!” Ryan grinned as he celebrated Luke’ achievements. “So fuck yeah, I’m proud of you.” 

Luke listened as his lover continued to talk about how good of a fighter he was as he continued tracing shapes on Ryan’s skin with his thumbs. He had struck gold that one night over a year ago; meeting Ryan in this exact same room due to his VIP ticket and exchanging numbers was the best thing to ever happen to him. The bubbly, outgoing man on his lap was all he ever needed to get him through whatever obstacle he might face in the future. 

“Ryan.” 

The man stopped talking and looked at the fighter, raising an eyebrow as he squeezed his hips.

“I love you.” 

The room became silent as the man took in what the fighter had said before cupping his cheeks and smiling.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet so bear with me on any mistakes :-)  
> Ryan/Ohm's last name in this fic is made up! I obviously don't know his last name :-)  
> I hope I have done this fic justice! 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on tumblr, @alitomy-ao3 is where you can find me! xx  
> Also, shoutout to Silver_Wraith, you're a fucking legend and this fic would NOT have happened without you xx


End file.
